


Staying Behind

by LuckyLadyLily



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Fluff, Lena is mentioned but isn't directly in the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:41:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29764632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyLadyLily/pseuds/LuckyLadyLily
Summary: Amélie wants to snuggle; Emily is happy to oblige.
Relationships: Emily/Lena "Tracer" Oxton/Widowmaker | Amélie Lacroix
Comments: 5
Kudos: 18





	Staying Behind

**Author's Note:**

> A quick prompt fic. This takes place in some sort of post Amélie escapes from Talon AU. Emily and Lena live at the base and Amélie is their girlfriend. Maybe a kinda sequel to Memories (another one of my fics)? This started as ‘Amélie has the flu’ but sorta changed into grumpy Amélie comforted by Emily.

“I’m cold...” Amélie pouted.

“You can just ask, you know,” Emily said with a grin, putting down her book.

Amélie blushed, rolling away from Emily and hiding under the big comforter. Emily slipped under the comforter with Amelie, wrapped an arm around her, snuggled close and gave her a gentle kiss on the back of her neck. They snuggled in silence for several minutes, Emily giving occasional kisses on Amelie’s neck and shoulders.

“...Lena’s late.” Amélie commented.

Emily took a glance up at the clock. It was barely fifteen minutes past Winston’s estimate for when they would be back to the base. She must have been counting the minutes until Lena would be back.

“She is. Sometimes they hit bad weather, I am sure that is all it is. They would have sent us a message if something had gone wrong. They got off the ground fine, nothing to worry about at this point.” Emily said, trying to reassure her.

“I should be out there with her.”

“Just about everyone thinks it is a terrible idea for you to be on any mission where you might encounter Talon. You did the right thing staying behind.”

Amélie pouted again.

“I know it’s hard. I’ve been sending Lena off to these missions for a few years now,” Emily said, stroking Amelie’s hair. “You’ll get used to it.”

“I would rather be there with her instead of getting used to being left behind. Lena is much too reckless, I’ve seen how she fights.”

“You do know she gets injured less than anyone else on the team, right? You’re just over protective. It’s adorable.”

“I am _not_ adorable.” Amélie growled.

“The most adorable assassin ever.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this please consider following my blog:
> 
> [LuckyLadyLily](https://luckyladylily.tumblr.com/)
> 
> I post writing updates, talk about what I am writing, answer questions, ask followers what my wife should draw, and do basically whatever I want over there. It is intended to be safe for teenagers. I take all prompts and write them down in a list but give zero promises of if or when they will be filled.


End file.
